


5 Times Dexter and Saracen Danced Together And One Time It Was More Than Dancing

by obikinks



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Bad French, Ballroom Dancing, Drunk Dancing, M/M, Multi-Era, Non-Chronological, Swing Dancing, all over the place, honestly, i can't even understand it sometimes, just some really fluffy moments, majority was written at three am, multi-chapter, salsa - Freeform, spanish - speaking saracen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikinks/pseuds/obikinks
Summary: just a collection of your favourite boys dancing and being really cute an in love togther throughout the ages and countries.he'll never admit it, but dexter knows he's in love. It;'s the way his heart races when he sees the other person, the way his smile lights up when they enter the room. And its how they dance. Like they're one, no longer two separate bodies clashing togther, but one, twirling and glinding across whatever dance floor they're on. It's how they're the only partner Dexter ever wants, how no-one could ever dance like they can with him.So dexter's in love. And it's not the right time for anyone.





	1. 1945. Brooklyn Dance Hall

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this story for ages and it's finally able to be published.  
> Thanks as usual to everyone who inspires me and pushes me to write more and do my best.  
> you guys know who you are,  
> <3  
> ps. None of this is in chronological order, so you'll have all different times in a row

Dexter grinned at the woman he was dancing with. Andrea, he thought her name was, not like he could remeber much these days. Glenn Miller’s In the Mood began to play and she grinned and learned close,  
“Ready, Dex?” Her voice as smooth as silk against his ear.  
She was beautiful, curly brown hair, lips as red as blood on snow, eyeliner sharp enough to cut a bitch. She had a killer sense of humour, wasn’t afraid to speak her mind and could take out anyone who tried to touch her wrongly. If Dexter wasn’t already taken, he’d be in love.  
“Of course I am, are you?” he smirked.  
She grinned at him and took his hand. He smiled as they threw each other around the dance floor. She spun out and threw her hand to the wind and Dexter laughed.  
Dexter loved dancing, always had. It let him get away.  
Away from the war and fighting and the mages in general.  
Dexter could dance with the most beautiful women and the most handsome men without questions, He could laugh and spin and throw himself around and forget everything.  
Sabrina laughed and kissed his cheek as they came toe to toe for the last time. He laughed with her once more and she spun off to a new partner.  
The moment she moved off, Dexter felt someone spin him around. He came toe to toe with a familiar face and his eyes widened.  
“Saracen?” He cried as he was spun and pulled close again.  
“Didn’t like I’d let ya dance alone, did ya, Dex?” He laughed. Dexter smiled wider than ever as he and Saracen whirled around the floor.  
“Reckon you can handle the ending?” Dexter called as he and Saracen spun in opposite directions. Saracen looked at him and smiled wider,  
“I’m more worried about if you can handle it.” He laughed.  
Dexter shook his head, “Oh don’t worry about me, Princess” he laughed breathlessly.  
The trumpet held onto the note and the snare drum rolled its final chord. Dexter pirouetted and let his body fall as the music slowed. Saracen caught him and dipped him back further. The song ended and they began to stand upright. Saracen leaned in to kiss him and –  
Dexter laughed at saracen’s surprised face as he spun away. Saracen smiled and shook his head. It didn’t matter, He’ll catch him in the next song anyway.  
That’s how they worked, After all.


	2. 1989. English Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since they last danced and Dexter can feel the mourning in his bones. Maybe that's why he calls.  
> He can't really remeber anymore.

Cyndi Lauper echoes through the club.

The bass made Dexter’s heart race and he felt himself begin to run on adrenaline and vodka.

Not bad American vodka, either. Real shit. Proper Russian Vodka. A gift from a girl who’s name he can’t remember with the scary dad who didn’t like him for another reason Dexter had also forgotten.

But that was okay, because Dexter was far away from Russia now. Not that he didn’t like Russia, of course. In fact, Dexter loved Russia. It was colourful and strange and scary and..... he was getting off track.

What was the track? He certainly couldn’t remember.

Which is maybe why he decided to call the first number in his phone.  
A fact about Dexter’s phone;  
There’s two of them, One for booty calls and girlfriends, and the other for Dead Men and Valkyries. Or pretty much anyone important. It was necessary that Dexter knew the differences between these phones when he did drunk calls because it could go south in many, many ways (which it had before) For example,  
He could accidentally call Eachan Metorious, or Moreweena Crow, the two most important people in Ireland right now..... Or, he could accidentally call Ravel again and get mocked for life, or he could even call Saracen Rue, a man always ready to go out.

Maybe worse, he could call and ex he had a messy split with, or even an old flame with a not-really-split or even a good split (Dexter wasn’t sure which category Saracen would fall under, but he knew it would still be a bad idea to call him)

Dexter called Saracen.

More importantly,  
Dexter called Saracen Rue at 2 am from a nightclub near where he (knew) he was staying, drunk.  
Even More importantly,  
Dexter Vex called Saracen Rue at 2 am, drunk, from a nightclub a few minutes away from where he was staying, and asked him to come to the club and meet his Russian friend, James.

Saracen agreed.

 

And that is (maybe? Dexter can’t remember) how Dexter ended up grinding onto an equally drunk Saracen in a nightclub in London, at three am.

 

“wh-wheres James?” Dexter yelled over the music. Saracen frowned.

“Dude, how drunk are you? James left like, an hour ago.”

“shit, seriously?” Dexter stopped dancing.

Saracen frowned again. “what’s wrong, Dex?”

“he was my ride home” Dexter explained and Saracen shrugged

“You can stay at my place tonight.” He reasoned. Dexter shrugged and they went back to grinding against each other before a pretty young girl swooped in and stole Dexter away from Saracen.

 

He danced with Saracen ten more times before they went home.  
(Neither could remember what happened the previous night, nor how they wound up cuddling in Saracen’s single bed, a bottle of Whiskey between them and the sheets tangled up in their legs.)


End file.
